


the young, the reckless, and the brave

by thelocalmaniac



Series: beginnings, middles, and ends [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, An origin story of the apprentice, Asra uses they/them pronouns, Content warnings will be used in those chapters, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Homelessness, Hypothermia, Lucio has made a more relevant appearance in the latest chapter, May be honorary appearances of other characters, Misgendering, Multi, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, They/Them/Theirs Pronouns, deadnaming, polyamory (later), references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelocalmaniac/pseuds/thelocalmaniac
Summary: The Apprentice met the people who were going to become the most important people in their life.In which Theo moves to Vesuvia from a small country town, Asra navigates new relationships, and Muriel is suddenly becoming very noticeable.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra & Muriel, Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)
Series: beginnings, middles, and ends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607113
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. wonderful encounters

**Author's Note:**

> The characters from the Arcana do not belong to me!  
> Only Theo, my interpretation of the Apprentice, is my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo arrives in Vesuvia. Asra tells a fortune to a stranger. Muriel is uncomfortable.

Their aunt had not been what they expected. When they had been sent away from their parents on such short notice, without any of their old clothes packed, no trinkets, nothing, they had spent a lot of the journey to Vesuvia, a river city, wondering who she might be. Was she a recluse? Would Theo end up living in a big city, or a small hut? Would they work them hard with chores or would they be spoiled? Would she be kind?

Theo prayed that she would be kind.

_I want to own a cottage in the woods._

_Not so far away from a little old town that I can’t walk there on sleepy days and show up at the general store. I want to have a vast garden with a stream running next to it and a little wooden fence with vines crawling along it. I will feed the tiny forest animals and befriend them. The deer will know that it’s safe around me, but I will kindly scold them for chomping on my lettuce every once in a while. I will stroll about the forest and collect acorns to set out in big piles for the squirrels and chipmunks during autumn, right before winter sets in. I adopt stray animals when I can afford to, and when I can’t, I’ll clean them up and kiss them and take them to the closest shelter so somebody else can love them like they deserve to be loved._

_I’ll grow my own vegetables and fruits and bake my own bread, and every time I fill my cup I will gently pour a bit onto the earth--that way I’ll never drink alone. I will sing to the wind and the trees and apologize for startling raccoons when I take my midnight walks down the road. I’ll sit in the sun and write down ways to take care of plants, little facts I never knew before. I’ll collect old jars and cups and candles of all types. I’ll sell my extra produce at the roadside, along with little trinkets I make and flowers I planted. And when children ask if I’m a witch, I’ll smile knowingly and tell them there is magic in everything, if you look in the right places. I’ll sneak them a strawberry for free, then wave them off to rejoin their parents._

_My cottage will be filled with trinkets and saplings and herbs and shelves upon shelves of whatever I find happy. Crystals and rocks and fallen bird nests and jars of wild raspberries. There’ll be a sign hanging up on the porch that says “Welcome!” I’ll greet any neighbor kind enough to visit me with a bowl of sugared strawberries - people tend to love those. If they need help, I’ll offer it to the best of my ability. If they need a listening ear, I’ll happily provide, and then give them a soft reminder as they leave the cottage that they’re welcome back any time. For a cup of tea, to talk when they need a friend, or just to not be alone._

_When it gets dark, I’ll stay up and watch the stars - through my window, or perhaps I’ll venture outside and sit in my chair, to listen to the sounds of the night. The forest around me will be soft and alive and I will be a part of it. Butterflies will know that I have the best collection of flowers. Birds will know that I have gifts of seeds to offer them._

_And one day--hopefully--I will find someone willing to plant fruit with me in the garden. Who’ll sit with me and look at the stars. Who’ll smile at crows and stick their hands in the stream to feel the water. Hopefully, I will find someone who loves to love._

That would be ideal, Theo mused. But they doubted that their aunt who they had only recently realized existed would allow them to live out these imaginings. No, she was probably like her sister, Theo's mother; if that is the case, they would not get along at all. Theo hoped that wasn't the case. _The forest will never abandon you. Once you become part of their family, they will protect you forever._ They would certainly miss living in the forest.

They shivered, pulling their shawl higher up on their shoulders, and wished desperately that they could conjure a flame to warm them up. They'd learned the hard way that they could not, however--when they had tried that two days ago, it had spooked both of the horses and Theo had been sent crashing to the ground. Theo was _still_ walking off a limp from that fall! The man they were travelling with, some fellow with a thick accent and a wooden leg (they had introduced themselves when they had come to take them away from their home, and Theo was about 37% sure that his name was Cedric) who was delivering them to their alleged aunt, had told them off for doing something so reckless. Theo hadn't tried it again. (Though they wanted to.)

"Will it be this cold in Vesuvia?" they asked, trotting nearer to Cedric so they could hear him above the sound of the winds. "How close are we? Does my aunt actually know I'm coming?"

Cedric didn't even look back at them. He was exceedingly annoyed by their endless stream of questions. Whenever he thought they were done asking them, somehow Theo managed to think of more. "This is shaping up to be the snowiest winter to date. We are about half a day's ride away now. And yes, Aspen knows."

Theo perked up. "Aspen? That's her name?"

Credric released a long-suffering sigh and nudged his horse into a canter, leaving Theo with nothing to do but race to catch up.

\--

The spirit of the Magician archetype continued Asra's tutelage in magic through the years, always appearing to the child as a purple-eyed anthropomorphic fox, and they were getting _good_. Even when they struggled, they always were able to figure out how to make it work, and were slowly developing an affinity for water magic. Asra could feel the rivers hum when he neared them, the rain in the skies made the hairs on their arms stand on end with energy, and the veins of each plant called to them as they passed. It was an _incredible_ feeling, one they thoroughly enjoyed, and they often sought out the canals just for this reason.

At least they were good at magic, especially since they weren't much to look at in their poor-fitting clothes are bare feet.

They had been a street orphan for a few years now, staying underneath the docks with Muriel who, thankfully, had continued to visit until he stopped leaving to go outside at all. They spent much of their time together except for when Asra left to go to the river so they could meet the Magician spirit. Their parents had been teaching them magic originally until one day they had simply...not come home.

Asra never found out what happened to them, but they _knew_ they hadn't abandoned them. They _loved_ them _._ They had been taken, Asra was certain of it.

They skirted along the city alleys, staying in the shadows, seeking out the most vulnerable vendor to pillage lunch from. Sometimes, if they played their cards right, somebody would take pity on them and buy them bread or fruit, but it was never enough for two. Muriel had hit puberty earlier than they had and it was growing increasingly difficult for him to get away with even the most basic of thievery without resorting to more violent, threatening tactics. He didn't like it, but it kept him fed. More than ever, now, Asra needed to provide for them both. Anything to preserve the gentle comfort that the two children had between them.

Unfortunately, all of the vendors looked particularly well-fortified today.

Time for Plan B.

Eyes gleaming, they ghosted across the streets before setting up camp against the walls to one of the buildings, pulling out a deck of cards. Asra created the tarot deck themself, choosing the designs and animals based on what they believed fit the archetypes. The cards sang beneath their fingers, but they were not seeking answers today, just money. "Fortunes! Come get your fortunes told!" they called out, a wide, enigmatic smile spreading across their face. They waved at each passerby, and a few were coerced into approaching, leaving a few coins in Asra's pocket. But it still wasn't enough for two meals.

"Love is coming your way!"

"At the next quarter moon, visit the blacksmith."

"You will get good news in three days time. Also, you should visit a doctor."

"Changes are on the horizon, and you should be prepared."

Sometimes it was bullshit and the cards were quiet, but more often than not they would whisper to them, warnings and promises. The trick was always to decipher them.

"A fortune-teller?" A voice was speaking and Asra turned, taking notice of a young person approaching on their side. They looked about Asra's age--or, at least, they would if they didn't look like they lifted cows for a living. Asra was certain they could pick them up and carry them for miles without tiring. Aside from their fit physique, though, there was nothing notable about the little sprite--a shock of ginger hair, skin badly sunburned, and bright eyes. At the very least they looked gullible. "Are you any good?"

Wait a minute. "I should think so. I _am_ a magician." Asra leaned forward. "Why? Has anyone said anything otherwise?"

But they just waved them off. "No, no. Well, I wouldn't know, actually, I just got here today." As Asra relaxed, pleased to know that nobody had, in fact, been talking badly about their meager fortune-telling business, the redhead rocked forward on the balls of their feet. "I've never met a fortune-teller before, though. _Or_ a...a magician." Something foreign crossed their expression, something Asra couldn't quite place. "So I thought I would come over I find out for myself."

Asra smiled slowly, a crooked and mischievous thing. "You came to the right place then. A coin for the service, first." They smiled knowingly and placed one in Asra's waiting palm. It was nothing they recognized; Asra studied it, frowning. "..Where did you say you were from, again?"

"I didn't. I grew up in the mountains west of here, though. I'm here, er, visiting family. Sort of."

"Sort of?" For some reason Asra felt sincerely interested in the newcomer. If only because they were doing business with them.

They shrugged. "I'm coming to live with them, really. But we've never met. And who knows if I'll be staying long? It's easier to say that I'm visiting." The kid looked over their shoulder as if expecting someone, then turned back to Asra. "Which I'm supposed to be doing right now until I saw you." Their eyebrows raised at Asra expectantly. Asra shuffled the deck and instructed them to pull out three cards. They did as instructed, drawing three, which Asra took from them.

Asra flipped over the first card. "The Tower. You feel that the disruption and sweeping change you are going through, or fear you are about to go through, will be catastrophic. You need to recognize that such upheaval can force new directions that you never dreamed possible. Subconsciously you may have wanted change, but as is often the case, the solution isn't always as we expect." The newcomer's expression clouded before they nodded for Asra to continue. They didn't look surprised. "The Lovers," Asra went on, turning the next card. "Someone's heart is ruling their head! You are so afraid of being hurt you are remaining paralyzed in non-action. To have or not to have? To stay or to go?"

"And what should I do?" the ginger asked, leaning forward imperceptibly, eyes growing wide.

"Throw caution to the wind--great happiness awaits you if you can trust what you feel and ignore the fear and do it anyway." The cards were especially loud now, reacting in a way Asra was concerned by, but at least these would be accurate readings. They were calling out to be read, to be handled. Asra slowly looked at the last card. "It's, er, the Hanged Man." _Gods, they are so_ loud _today._ "You will in time know what decision to make about who or what must be given up. This is a time of passage from one phase of your life to another. It may be a difficult choice, and self-sacrifice is never easy, but if you look for truth and integrity and don't hang onto things or people for all the wrong reasons, everything will turn out in your favor."

They nodded, releasing a heavy exhale. Then they smiled. "You were right--you _are_ very good." They reached out to see the cards one last time, which Asra grudgingly allowed, but then they individual flinched and gave them back. "Your cards--they're _screaming_ ," they informed him, wincing.

Asra stared. _They could hear my cards?_ "You know magic," they said flatly, feeling strangely as if they had been duped in this situation.

"Some. But not divination." Cerulean eyes locked with Asra's and suddenly they couldn't look away. "Cedric--um, the guy I've been traveling with--says that the money system here is different than back home? So they coin should be worth more. Hopefully they'll accept foreign currency here." They looked behind them again; Asra wondered who they were expecting to turn up. "..I don't know how long I'll be in Vesuvia for, but maybe I'll see you around?"

Before Asra could reply or convey any of the misgivings or confusion they had, a short, square man pushed his way through the crowd. " _Theo_. Why did you go running off like that? We are on a _schedule_." He grabbed the person-- _Theo_ \--by the arm and steered them away, and the two were gone before Asra could say anything.

\--

Asra returned as the sun was setting into the portal beneath the docks, dropping into the water and stepping in, the magic of their hideout drying their clothes. Muriel perked up from where he was sitting, paging through one of many magic books that Asra had collected for him. The bigger boy moved closer to them, relief written on their face. "You're back," they stated, gruff voice soft. Though neither of them were on any sort of schedule, he still worried when the younger child stayed out too late or for too long. They were still so small, and so gentle, and though their magic was strong, they were still developing it and it tired them out.

Muriel was afraid that the Count's increasingly strict policies about the orphans would catch up to them before Asra became strong enough for it not to matter.

But his friend smiled and placed a small bundle into Muriel's hands. "There's a new magician in the city."

He grunted, opening the parcel of food. When he stomach grumbled he ignored it, pretending it wasn't happening.

Smiling so hard that their face dimpled, Asra took a seat next to Muriel, nestling immediately into his side; the gentle giant, for his part, flushed to the roots of his hair. "Their name is Theo; they came to get their fortune read today. It was...interesting. They seem to have a lot of change, and not all good, coming their way. But, most importantly, is that they gave me a _lot_ of money! I didn't realize how much until I traded it in for Vesuvian currency. We should be set for the entire week without having to steal _anything_!" They sounded awed, a look of profound amazement on their face.

That got Muriel's attention. His thick eyebrows lifted. "..were they trying to buy you?"

"Oddly enough, I don't think so." Asra took a bite of the wrap in his hand, making a soft, pleased sound. They had never been able to afford anything from this shop before, and now that they had some money to last for a little while they had decided to try it out. It was absolutely worth all of the fuss. "I don't think they knew the exchange rate here for currency at all, actually. They did know it would be worth a little more. I don't think they had any Vesuvian money yet."

All of this made Muriel incredibly nervous--people, at heart, were cruel and manipulative. Asra was kinder and cleverer than most, but even they could be tricked. This person, Theo, seemed like trouble. He would need to be on his guard for them both. "I don't think you should see this person again."

His concerns fell on deaf ears; Asra was grinning at him, mouth full of food. After swallowing, they said, "I am _definitely_ going to try and find them again. I followed them and their escort--"

"They had enough money for a whole escort?"

"--no, not that kind of escort, Muri. But they went to stay at that weird magic shop, just outside of the Red Market, remember? The one that goofy looking lady owns?" Muriel nodded. He knew the place. "They were really nervous. They're around our age, I think. Hey! Think if I become their friend that their aunt or whoever she is might agree to teach us magic?" Asra nudged him, delighted by the prospect.

Muriel hated this. He could not even profess how much he hated this idea. "That sounds dangerous, Asra. What if they were to turn us in?"

"What if they were to be our _friend_?"

He was already shaking his head. "It would be dangerous. And I already have a friend." It would be selfish to want more than one thing that he didn't deserve. He wasn't sure why Asra had given him the time of day, but he was grateful; he wouldn't take it for granted. Thinking he could ever have more than one friend was just wishful thinking.

That made Asra soften and they reached out to place one of their small, far too small hands onto Muriel's large arm. "I know. But you can have more than one friend at a time." Muriel didn't look like he believed them. Asra sighed. "I'll try and meet them again soon and I'll let you know if they're okay or not. I'll be careful. I won't let the magic-lady know I'm there. Just Theo." It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough, but it would need to do for now. Slowly Muriel nodded, wilting, and Asra hugged him tightly.

For now that would have to do.

\--

The words of the fortune-teller churning around in Theo's head, they stood on the step to a little shop with Cedric, who had not let go of their forearm the entire time. He had stabled the horses, paid the stablehands, and then they had continued into the city on food. It was large and bustling; there were more people just in this section than there were on Theo's entire mountain. They had stared and pointed and asked questions; when Cedric had stopped to ask for directions they had seen the kid telling fortunes and, curious, had approached.

Cedric had been none too pleased with this development.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Theo asked, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't blame her," Cedric muttered, and then the door opened before they could retort.

The womxn was the tallest, slenderest person Theo had ever seen. The people on their mountain were small and strong, used to working and carrying heavy loads--none of them were so lanky. She was probably the tallest person in the world, Theo reckoned. She had hoops pierced in her ears--did that hurt?--and a ring in her nose--that one _had_ to have hurt. Her skin was dark, so much so that Theo looked blank and washed out next to her, and her hair cascaded in long, inky tresses. She was wearing what could have been a dozen different necklaces.

They stared at each other wordlessly, sizing the other out. Finally, the womxn said, "Your head is shaved."

Theo said, "One of your necklaces is made out of bones."

Then they were ushered inside and they were under a roof for the first time in over a week. Theo looked around at the clean, weird shop, trying to memorize everything, and made note of the escape routes. They turned to face the person who was (probably) their aunt. She was talking to Cedric, but Theo couldn't quite make out what was said. Crossing their arms across their chest, they waited impatiently to be noticed again, feeling uncomfortable. This shop was so small compared to their airy, spacious home. And this shop had a _door_ , which was new. And not nearly enough windows. And-- "What's your name? I'm not calling you 'aunt'."

"Aspen. And what do I call you, runt?" Aspen poked their shoulder and Theo stepped out of range of _that_ nonsense. "Didn't even know my little sister had any children."

"Theo. Mom had me and a son."

"Ah, for Theodora. We both loved that name growing up. And most people would call their mother's 'son' their brother, y'know," Aspen noted.

"No, not short for anything. I'm not a girl." The correction came, unbidden, to their lips, already vexed at being misgendered. They hated when that happened, especially since they tried so hard to dress as ambiguously as they could. "And I didn't know him. He wasn't my brother. Died when we were kids. I don't even know what he looks like, honest."

They stared at their aunt, who had the decency to pretend to look sad at the news. "How'd he die?"

"Asphyxiation. Mining accident." Aspen cringed; these city people were awfully soft. "I was more careful when I was sent to work there."

"You mined, too? Explains why you're so pale."

"Guess so." Theo smoothed a hand over their head. "Look, you don't have to feel bad for me. I know that you weren't lookin' to have any kids under your roof, and I'm used to living on my own. Can't be too hard to do it in this city, too. I'll manage. You don't have to take me in if you don't actually want to." Why would she? Nobody else did. It wasn't a big deal. Theo had gotten good at being self-sufficient early on in life, they were positive that they could be again. When their aunt didn't answer right away, they shrugged before crossing the room to stare at some of the weird items being sold on the shelves. Aspen could get back to them on it if she wanted. It didn't matter to them.

Theo wasn't really committed to staying under a roof that wasn't made of straw, anyway. How was the breeze supposed to get in?

Cedric and Aspen exchanged a glance, and the male shrugged. This was absolutely not his business.

Aspen rolled her eyes. Then she folded her arms lightly under her bosom, watching them pretend not to eavesdrop on whatever it is she may try to discuss. "I do feel bad for you, and I am keeping you. You're family, even if we don't know each other. I wouldn't have paid so much to have you brought here if I didn't want to. Now, I don't have space for another in the place I'm renting, but this shop has an attic. I've refurnished it so there's a place to cook food, too. You can stay here. You'll be helping me run the shop, too. I can teach you magic, too, if you're any good at that."

Oh. Interesting. The idea of getting to live alone was ideal, actually, and it made Theo relax. They were used to not having to share their space and they had wanted to keep it that way. This was very, very lucky.

They met their aunt's gaze evenly, trying to read if this offer was genuine. Slowly they nodded. "...Okay. Alright. I can live with that."

It wasn't long until Cedric had left, Aspen had locked up the shop, telling them that they would be back tomorrow morning, and Theo was alone. There wasn't a bed set up upstairs, but there were thousands of blankets (it seemed that way, anyway) and just as many pillows. Though Theo was perfectly acquainted with sleeping on the floor, they were sore from riding a horse for the first time for several straight days, their skin was peeling from sun exposure, and they were entirely drained. So they made a nest, assembling the aforementioned ingredients until they were settled down in warm, cozy bliss. Theo drew the blankets over their head and nuzzled deeper into the heat and darkness.

Yes, their aunt was nothing like they had expected. Vesuvia wasn't, either. _But maybe things would be better._


	2. beautiful things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo lets some strangers into their home. Asra tries to make a new friend. Muriel is put in a tricky situation.

"Well, look who it is! Theo, right?"

Theo, who was at the counter reading, stopped what they were doing before their gaze settled on the young, white-haired kid before them. Their hair looked especially fluffy today. " _Fuck_ , you scared me." Marking and closing the book, they angled their body to face them fully. A grin began spreading across the kid's face, unguarded. "So you picked up my name. Huh. I guess it _was_ yelled pretty loudly." They grinned back at the fortune-teller, unable to help themself; they were magnetic. "You gonna tell me your name, too?"

The fortune-teller stepped out of the doorway and further into the shop. They had been lingering on the precipice, almost unsure of themself. "Asra."

"Nice to meet you, Asra," Theo replied. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Asra visibly softened at the question. Maybe it was the use of the term 'pleasure'. Nobody had ever found their presence to be a 'pleasure' before and, for some reason, it mattered a lot that Theo did. Or seemed to, at least. "Curiosity. I know everyone in the city except for you." They moved closer, gaze drawn to the odd trinkets and gadgets in the shop. In all of this time they had only frequented the shop once and, after realizing that Asra didn't have the means to pay, they had been ushered out with a scoff. Asra had never felt the need to return until now. Their eyes paused on the book that the newcomer had been reading earlier, bemused. "Anything good?"

They blinked, looked down at the book, and brightened. "Yeah, actually. It's about lore of some ancient civilization before us--I never got to read much before, so it's a bit slow-going, but I've been enjoying it. It's amazing that we can, across history, track the creation of gods, myths, art, and stories. Cultures that didn’t even meet one another, and yet they still had the instinctual need to create. To tell a story, to make something beautiful. Like creation was set in our bones, passion in our blood, and wonder in our souls." They paged through the book and pointed out a few pictures and passages, falling into a steady sort of camaraderie with the stranger. Already they were more interesting than any of the other customers who had stopped by today, so Theo would indulge this 'curiosity' for now.

"That _is_ amazing." Asra sounded awed. When Theo gestured for Asra to join them behind the counter so they could read along more easily, Asra came without putting up a fight. They couldn't stop _smiling_. Who would have thought that in this new magician they would have found a kindred spirit? As Theo rattled off a few excerpts, Asra looked askance, noting that they looked more put together than before. Their skin wasn't peeling as much, they looked like they had bathed, and they were in different clothes than the dirty, scruffy ones they had arrived in. It had been a day or two since they had met, so Asra supposed that this made sense. Most people owned more than one outfit.

Somehow Asra ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with them reading from this book. Theo left to help a customer once and awhile but, for the most part, they were able to read along and make comments. Their time was cut short when the witch, Aspen, arrived. In their arms was a basket of fruits and vegetables, which both children inspected. "I've been getting complaints," she declared by means of greeting, setting the basket down on top of the open book. Asra moved away quickly as if worried they would lose their nose while Theo looked up with great disinterest.

"Heaven forbid." Theo picked at their nails. Asra felt a surge of amusement and admiration for the deadpan individual, but that was all before they tried to make themself as small as possible so they wouldn't be told off.

Aspen glowered at them. "Don't be smart with me, girlie."

"I'm not a girl."

Their retort was waved off. "Why are you scaring off customers? You've barely been here forty-eight hours and you are already a menace."

"Sounds like my cue to leave, wander into a forest for thirty years only to come back with antlers, a thousand yard stare, and the ability to speak to the earth."

Fighting a smile, their aunt reached out and gently flicked their forehead. "Stop being so dramatic all of the time, kid. For goodness sake, it's like you're some sort of actor or something." Theo mumbled to themself, but neither Asra nor Aspen caught it. "People have been approaching me all day talking about how you're stuffing your pockets with pebbles or unleashing frogs in the store. Or threatening them?"

"I'm a simple person. If whatever I'm wearing has pockets, pebbles or flowers _will_ be stuffed into them inevitably. And frogs have good energy for a magic store. Also, ominous messages are _not_ threats." But now Theo was smiling, eyes gleaming with mischief. Realizing that Theo had no intention of repenting, Aspen sighed, shook her head, and went upstairs to unload her groceries. Meanwhile, the redhead shot Asra a conspiratorial look. "If she asks why you're here, just say I was taking applications for someone to braid my hair or something. It'll be okay."

"I'll keep that in mind," Asra said, grinning. Theo grinned back. "But she doesn't like me much. Nobody really likes the orphans."

Theo froze. Then glared. "There are _orphans_ here? Where do you live?"

Not ruffled in the least, Asra shifted a small crystal in their hands, watching the way the lights reflected off its crooks and crevices. "Oh, the docks. You know how adults treat children they don't want."

Weirdly enough, _that_ caught Theo off-guard enough for them to visibly wince, which Asra _absolutely_ noticed and stored away for future reference. "..Yeah, I guess I do. But still. That's stupid, and wrong. What d'you do in winter? Freeze and thaw out come spring?" They nudged the fortune-teller, who looked startled by the unprompted physical contact, but not uncomfortable.

"We'll be fine. It doesn't usually snow here...or get too cold at all, even." Muriel and Asra were always able to find enough blankets and food to keep them occupied. It made stealing and running harder when their legs were heavy and the wind blew through their bones, but it wasn't impossible. They had survived for the last few years and they would survive again.

This didn't sit well with the magician, however; Theo reached out and took one of Asra's hands, squeezing it. When Asra turned to look at them, eyes wide with surprise, Theo regarded them seriously. "The adults think it might snow here this time. If it gets too cold, you should come here, okay? It's warm, and I live here alone." Asra stared at them uncomprehendingly. Theo didn't take back their request, however, but they _did_ suddenly process something. "...wait, did you say 'we'? ' _We'll_ ' be fine?"

"Yes, I...I live with another orphan. We'll get by." Asra was flabbergasted by Theo's statement still, unable to fathom why they were extending this offer to a stranger. Telling them that they lived here alone was a dangerous thing--one that left them vulnerable. If Asra had been a crueler person, that would have made them the perfect target for an attack, or to steal from. A kid who lived alone in a shop? It would be so, so easy. But instead Asra felt like someone was squeezing their chest; it constricted painfully, tightly, as warmth spread through them. "Truly. There's no need to worry about us."

"But I am." they said flatly. "Asra. Please. I mean it. If it's needed, this door is open. I don't want you two freezing."

The door in front of them clicked and they both jumped, startled. Violet eyes met blue for a beat before Theo caved, exhaling, and turned to face the new customer. As they headed over to formally greet them, Asra studied the enigma before them. Why kind of crazy person offered strangers to stay with them? Even if it was situational. It still seemed so absurd. Were people actually that kind? Or was Theo working some kind of new angle?

Once they had finished helping the customer, Theo turned back to the fortune-teller, who was lightly frowning. "Stay right there for a second, okay?" Then, before Asra could disagree, they ran upstairs after their aunt. After a few minutes they returned and, without further ado, pushed two pairs of mittens into their arms. "For you and your friend. They are around our age, right? Otherwise I might be able to find some bigger ones. Aspen has tons of clothes. Spends too much time trying to make me wear them."

Asra blinked. They tried on the red mittens, reveling in how warm they were. Something in them softened and, when Asra looked back at Theo, they replied, "Thanks, Theo. They're really nice."

Maybe people were kinder in other places.

\--

It is after midnight but not quite dawn, when the world exists in shades of muted grey and all is still and silent. Muriel laid on his side with the covers pulled up to his chest and listen to an early-morning breeze whistling through the trees outside, watching it blow in through the window above him to ripple like water through the curtains. **  
**

Asra laid on their back and they don’t make a movement. Not a sound. But they’re not asleep; Muriel can tell. They held a subtle tension in their jaw and their breaths are far too controlled.

The moon and stars outside shift in the sky. Dawn draws nearer. Muriel thought he could tell the point when Asra fells asleep; when the subtle tension in their jaw slackens and their head dips slightly toward their chest and their breaths come and go as steadily as a tide, sweeping in, filling out their spindly frame, retreating again.

"Muriel?" Oh. He was still awake. Muriel exhaled softly, rolled over, tried to bite back a yawn. Sleep hung heavy over his head and every blink is a battle and still he fought it off with tooth and claw. "Are you awake?" Lavender eyes peered at him across the liminal space under the pier. Asra wasn't sitting up, but they were clearly awake enough to hold conversation. When they had come home tonight, they had handed Muriel mittens. Muriel wasn't certain he had ever received a gift before, and had immediately tried to reject it. After that, though, Asra had kept to themself most of the afternoon. It had been very strange to see, especially since the magician was normally so full of energy, talking to fill the space that he would not breach.

But now was not one of those times. "Yes." The boy began to sit up, but Asra motioned for him to stop, smiling.

"I've been thinking." Asra looked up at the arching ceiling thoughtfully. "I think you should come with me into town tomorrow."

"No."

Asra laughed. "You didn't even let me butter you up yet!" Looking entirely too amused, they glanced at Muriel, dimples showing. "Look, I went to see that new magic-users again--Theo? Remember them?"

Muriel considered this, then nodded slowly. "From town square."

Smiling, his friend nodded. "Yeah, them. I visited Aspen the Witch's shop and they were there. Theo, I mean, not Aspen. It was...sort of nice? They didn't ask any questions about me, not really, and they let me read a book with them and trusted me to stay behind the counter where all of their valuables were while they helped customers. It was all really weird. But I--I think they're okay. Sort of standoffish, but that's not so different from somebody _else_ I know." Muriel huffed. Asra laughed again, leaning their head against their palm. "They gave me the mittens for us both. Guess they think it's gonna snow or something here." Which was frankly unheard of, honestly. It had _never_ snowed in Vesuvia! "They said if it did snow and we got to cold that we could stay in their shop."

But Muriel was shaking his head. " _No._ " It was far too dangerous. They spent much of their days narrowly avoiding the neighborhood gangs or the palace guards--the world continued to show them all the reasons why they shouldn't trust anyone else. He was uncomfortable trusting Asra at first, too, but the younger magician was bright and tenacious and showed they cared through their actions; Muriel had fallen into a careful companionship with them quite by accident. But now after sleeping for so long by their side, listening to their chatter, their snores, their gentle touches and gentle smiles and gentle _everything_ , Muriel was not sure that he could go back to sleeping on the streets after that. Not alone. Not without _them_ , without Asra. "They could be a spy."

"For what? For _who_? They just showed up a few days ago, and Aspen actually collaborated with their story!" But Muriel's comment had put a dent in their optimism. They hadn't trusted the newcomer right away after Theo had offered them shelter, and they certainly doubted that anyone could be that trusting. Asra _wanted_ to believe them, but...what if they were wrong? "Is it that hard to think that there might be people who care about others?"

_Yes_ , Muriel's mind whispered to him. People will only trick and betray, that is what they know. Asra is the only exception to this rule that he know of, but even now they were threatening to leave too. Just like that. After some foreigner who had traipsed into the world with pretty words and honeyed promises. Fear blew through him, icy cold, and he huddled into himself. If not even Asra would stay with him, why would anybody? _Maybe, if you meet them, you could scare them away._ Gods, he did not want to meet them at _all_ , but if being intimidating and burdensome was all he was ever going to be, he could at least use it to his advantage.

"..I will...I will meet them." Asra perked up as their friend spoke, but wilted when Muriel added, "Alone." There was no way that Asra would ever let them try to scare Theo off, so Muriel would need to be more secretive than that. He knew Asra would respect that, at least--Asra was an immensely private person, even after the last few years, and they would not press him unless they felt like they needed to.

Asra reluctantly agreed, and they fell into silence.

\--

Theo didn't really know what to expect. It was barely dawn, somebody had knocked on their door, and they had [eventually] woken up to go and see who it was. Their aunt knew how to deal with the wards on the door, it couldn't be her. _Maybe it was Asra?_ They had left in quite a hurry after being given the mittens, every second looking more alarmed than the first. Theo crawled out of their nest and made their way down the starts, rubbing sleep from their eyes, clad in their thin dress clothes. The little shop ran hot, practically balmy compared to the mountain village they had come from.

They opened the door.

Looking at the miserable looking boy standing on their front steps, Theo hesitated, wondering if they really wanted to welcome him inside. He was large with greasy dark hair, hooded eyes. Immediately they noticed that he was trying to make himself look bigger, more imposing, and it was only kind of working. The male swallowed audibly.

For some reason, he was soaked. Had it been raining this morning?

After several seconds of staring at his expression however, Theo gave in, sighing as they stepped away from the door and went in search of a towel, hoping that he would take the invitation for what it was. The muted click of the front door shutting a few moments later proved their assumption correct.

Walking back into the room, Theo paused, frowning as they noticed that he hadn’t moved past the entry way. The more they looked, the more they realized that something was _very_ wrong.

Whilst not as tall as an adult, the boy was still considerably tall by normal standards, and yet, standing in their entrance way, he almost seemed _small_ , as if he was steadily curling in on himself, both emotionally and physically. 

It was a sight that instantly had Theo's heart clenching painfully in their chest.

Releasing another disheartened sigh, they walked over and took one of his ice cold hands in theirs, guiding him to sit down in one of the armchairs. His listless obedience only had your worry growing further, and after several minutes of silence, Theo decided to speak up, handing the cloth over for him to dry himself off with. "..What happened?"

"Why are you being so nice to me." It was a question in the form of a statement, and it threw Theo for a loop at first.

"I mean, you're soaked to the bone. I couldn't very well leave you outside." The boy didn't reply and Theo sighed, kneeling down in front of him. They trusted that if he meant any ill will, he would have done something already. As it was, he had only spoken when spoken to. "Why did you come here?"

He was shivering. "I came here to scare you off."

Theo blinked. Then blinked again. "..So you...knocked on my door and then didn't say anything?"

He nodded.

"..Right. Um, well, it's not really working. But I suppose you knew that." Theo watched him appraisingly and he nodded again. "Can I get you anything? Breakfast? Tea? Coffee?" This time he shook his head. Theo shrugged. "Well, what can I do for you now that you're here and I'm not scared? Could you tell me your name?"

He gawked. His eyes were green. "You want to know my name."

"Yes."

That seemed to shake him, and he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times. Finally, he whispered, "Muriel."

"Muriel. Suits you." Theo peered at him. "So, do you need anything? Or just somewhere dry?" Muriel mumbled something, and after asking him to repeat it twice and still not hearing him, Theo gave up. "You look like shit." He glared at them. This whole time he held the towel around himself like a blanket instead of trying to dry himself off, hugging himself as if his arms could physically shield him from the runt of a kid in front of him. "Can I use a spell? Is that okay?" Their question seemed to revive him and he straightened up, eyeing them warily, before he gave a slow nod. They inclined their head, acknowledging this leap of faith, and touched a hand to the sleeve of his shirt. A cocoon of warmth surrounded them, comforting and enticing; Muriel relaxed a fraction and looked almost drowsy, so much so that it brought a grin to Theo's face. The heat spread through his clothes, drying them from the inside out. Even after that, though, Theo held up the spell; he looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the temperature.

When he didn't speak they left to start opening up their store--since they were awake, they might as well get their day started. Theo doubted they would be able to fall asleep again after this was all done.

Meanwhile Muriel watched them, surprised, as Asra was before, that they trusted him not to steal anything and leave. They had trusted him not to hurt them when they let him into the store, even after he had seized up. His plan to frighten them had backfired when he, himself, had been terrified. Part of him had hoped that Theo wouldn't be home when he stopped by. He had intentionally woken up before Asra so he could come here and do what he needed to do. Of course, he _hadn't_ done what he needed to do. Quite the opposite. He'd frozen, Theo had let him come inside (????) and dried his clothes (???!!!). Muriel couldn't fathom why.

It was stupid. Entirely foolhardy to let a stranger into your home. Something he would never, ever allow.

Only...Asra had done it for him on that first day they had met.

And now Theo had done it for him, too.

Both times he had come after them with less than honorable intentions, and then they accepted him into their homes with open arms. Muriel's own _parents_ hadn't wanted him, but Asra did, and now Theo apparently did, too.

He did not under _stand_.

When Theo came back, Muriel had fallen asleep in the chair (against his better judgment). They had allowed it, covering him in a woolen blanket they had brought with them from their homeland, and busied themself with the rest of the day. He didn't wake up again until it was time to start accepting customers and they had taken the ward off the shop door to start letting customers in. Muriel stirred slowly, groggily, and sat up. He inspected the fabric of the quilt-sized blanket that covered it, admiring the spun colors and designs, before something near his hand caught his eye. It was a wrapped parcel, which he picked up suspiciously (it was food, and he begrudgingly ate it because he was too hungry to be picky).

By the time Theo had come back downstairs, dressed in their day clothes, he had disappeared from the shop. Theo looked around before accepting that he was gone. Yes, they were worried, but they figured he would be back.

They had an inkling they may have just met Asra's 'friend'.

\--

Muriel came back to the nether under the docks around the time that Asra was just waking up. Their hair was unruly and frizzy, looking like a particularly puffy cloud. Without saying anything, he passed the rest of his breakfast from Theo's shop to the kid, who accepted it graciously. They were grinning up at him. "I take it you met Theo?"

"Hn." He sat down, looking for something warm to wear for the next time he went out.

"And?"

The larger boy didn't say anything for awhile, but Asra was pretty sure they caught a smile from him later, and was entirely pleased. _Maybe our duo_ could _become a trio. Somehow._


	3. in the frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra needs to wear warmer outfits. Muriel also needs to wear warmer outfits. Theo makes good on a promise.

A splash of color against the white snow. Sashes of yellow and green whip through the air in the cold wind. Shoulders bear coats of bright cobalt while swishing cloaks are red as blood. Paint is smeared on bare arms or chests, and fur of silver, black, or white line gowns and costumes of all kinds.

Their revelries are bright against the white and grey of their snowy Winterlands. Drums beat out the heartbeat of the dancing, flutes and lyres sway like the water before the chill comes to freeze it. A spectacle of color against the snow, like paint upon a canvas of white, coloring the world with laughter and music.

Snow came just before the Count's birthday, but it was particularly bad that night.

The Count of Vesuvia is like molten lava. He is beautiful and bright, but unforgiving. Some know him for his rage, like a swift and terrible storm that buries all beneath its snow and bites at everything with chill winds. Others know him for the deathly silence that falls. No sound at all as all the warmth is slowly stolen from the air and you find that you can no longer move from his piercing stare. Most of the time, those who wrong him disappear.

Muriel didn't fully understand how he had come into power, this vile creature who bedded men and womxn and everyone in between without thought, whose every whim was met without question, and for some reason much of the city had difficulty pinpointing how, as well. He had come as a mercenary and, somehow, had ended his stay as a _Count_. The city celebrated his birth, rushing to the castle in swarms. Their footprints had already been covered by more snow. It looked like a blizzard out there.

His gaze shifted over to the small form next to him. Asra had come back and their feet had been blue from the cold--they would really need to steal them some shoes, and soon--and had used a spell to warm their home, but as soon as they had fallen asleep, still ghastly pale, the spell had worn off. Muriel wished he knew magic, but never so much as he did right in this moment as he watched Asra shuddering in their sleep. He had brought them blankets, tried to heat up his frozen feet, but they didn't seem to be any warmer. Muriel was cold as well, of course, but he was not worried about himself right now.

Asra came first. His friend, his _only_ friend, they always came first.

"Asra?" he whispered, voice sounding too loud for their small space. His friend stirred, unable to stop their shivering, but his eyes didn't open. Muriel shook them, and their head rolled, but they still weren't waking up. A burst of anxiety flooded him. " _Asra_ , please wake up. _Asra_." He shook Asra harder this time, almost dragging them out of their pile of blankets in his haste. Asra was icy to the touch, pulse slow and groggy, while Muriel's heartbeat fluttered erratically in his chest. Lowering Asra back down, he frantically looked around, trying to find something that could help them.

He stepped out of the portal urgently, pulling a tattered blanket over his shoulders to protect himself against the winds; the ocean had frozen over, but it seemed to creak and shift beneath his bare feet. "Magician!" he called out, voice rough--he wasn't used to raising it, not _ever_. "Your ward is _freezing_ to death. Come and help them! _Please_!" Asra would tell him stories of the fox sprite who continued their tutelage in magic, describing the Arcana with bright eyes and a wide, dimpled smile, and it always made Muriel feel like he was there, too. He had never met them, never come along, but he was _sure_ that anybody willing to teach magic to an urchin would be willing to help them. They had to care enough to do that.

The wind howled.

No Arcana.

After trying a few more times, he stepped back into their home, huddling up to try to regain heat in his core. _How could the Magician just leave them to die like that? Do human lives mean so little to the Arcana?_ Then, as he wondered about that, he sniffed, wiping his nose. _What am I going to do?_

His gaze drifted to the young child, who was practically still now. "What am I going to do."

\--

Aspen said that Theo wasn't allowed to go to the Masquerade because they were too young. Of course, they felt like the real reason was more nefarious--if Theo came, Aspen wouldn't be able to drink herself into a stupor. Which was fair. Theo would absolutely scold her for such behavior.

They placed the usual ward up on the door so nobody could break in and got ready for bed. As the wind whipped about outside, they put away trinkets, wiped down the counters, polished the crystals, and then moved to their cooling cup of tea. Theo took a sip and frowned. It was already cold! Irritated, they put the mug back before giving the shop a once-over. 

Sweaters slightly too big worn over a button up shirt. Black tea with honey. The increased gravitational pull of the bed in those early mornings when it’s still dark. Black overcoats with colorful scarves. Forgotten gloves by a chair. It was nice--it wasn't perfect, but it was home now. It felt especially like a home whenever Asra would come to visit. They lent them books, baked goods to bring home to Muriel (because Muriel _was_ their friend after all, Theo had asked about it), traded tips and tricks about magic, and it was pleasant. Theo had never had a friend before, not truly. It was definitely something they wanted to explore more of.

All day people had come stumbling into their shop, wind pulling at their scarves, at their coats, touseling their hair; they would shake snowflakes off their shoulders and clothes, scuff their shoes on the floor (never boots, though; Vesuvia was entirely unprepared for snow), complain about the bitter gusts. Cold curled around their fair city. Settled in their ribcage, clutching at their hearts, flowing through their limbs. It whispers from inside, buzzes in their brain like a swarm of moths, a murder of crows.

Everyone's mood was spoiled by the winter chill, but Theo _adored_ it. It reminded them so much of the mountains, of their _home_ , and they were fully prepared for this weather.

_Bang bang bang--_

A knocking on the door made Theo jump, knocking their lukewarm tea on the floor. Theo cursed. "Who..?" _The shop has been closed for awhile now. It can't be my aunt, not so early. And not_ here _._ They shook their head. No, Aspen never visited the shop after leaving for the day. Now that Theo had a steady source of income and new how to navigate the markets, Aspen only came by to work and then leave. Which Theo preferred. They were self-sufficient, used to living on their own. That, and--

"Asra?" They opened the door against their better judgment, and stared at the two children who beheld them. "Muriel?"

Muriel was holding onto a ghostly pale Asra, looking weary. One of Asra's arms was thrown over his shoulders, but the rest of them was dragging across the ground.

The snow was so heavy that it was hard to see them without concentrating. "What...are you...?" Theo grasped for words, not fully understanding what was happening yet.

This made Muriel go stock still, eyes widening, face down-turned. Shame flickered across his dark, brooding features, and something in their stomach churned. "You--but...you...you s-said...."

Theo stared. Then gaped. _Oh._ They reached out and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind them. "How long have they been like this?" Theo whispered, taking Asra from him, moving slowly so he could track the movement. Muriel seemed unhappy with the whole situation, but wilted in relief when the weight was taken off him. His green eyes watched as they checked his vitals before they placed Asra on one of the love seats, relaxing by increments as they continued using soft, gentle touches to his friend.

"A few hours," he replied, quivering. Theo began stripping Asra's clothes from them, placing them in a pile on the floor; they were wet and would sap their body heat. "Are you--should we run a bath?"

But Theo was shaking their head, standing to get blankets. Muriel watched as they grabbed one of the ones they had given to him when he had come here to scare them. "No, that could kill them. Once, when I was little, we had a dreadful winter, and it killed a lot of our livestock. I tried to bathe a goat--it was a runt of a thing, just a few days old, and I thought I was helping. I wasn't. We need lots of blankets to insulate their body, keep it away from the floor, try to get them to to drink something warm." They began to bundle Asra in blankets, cocooning them with well-practiced care, before clapping their hands together and rubbing them. The temperature in the room rose by several degrees until it was practically balmy.

Without realizing it, Muriel released a breath of relief, eyes slipping shut for a moment. Theo unwound one of Asra's feet and began to massage it, working until the discoloration began to fade. He frowned. "That didn't work when I did it."

"Your hands were probably cold when you did it."

That made sense. Muriel watched them warily as they worked, but soon found himself disassociating spectacularly. If there was one thing he trusted in right now, it was that Theo cared about what happened to Asra. They tucked Asra's foot back into the blankets before grabbing the other one, getting to work again. Once they were satisfied that neither of them were blue anymore, Theo stood. They strode over to him, and he focused his attention again, eyeing them. "I can run a bath for you, though. You're not hypothermic. You should be okay if I do."

His eyes widened. "I-I can't--"

"You can, and you should. Asra would be upset if you froze." That, at least, got Muriel's attention, shutting him up effectively. His mouth closed, he scowled...and then he nodded. Theo walked with him to the back of the shop, further than the tarot reading area, and into the wash space. The tub wasn't formidable, but it was large enough for Theo, and it would definitely fit Muriel, who was just a little bit more gangly. They began to fill the tub with warm water until Muriel spoke.

"I can do this for myself."

Theo straightened up, startled. "Oh! Oh, right. Sorry. I didn't mean--I mean, I didn't know how to use this when got here. I guess I didn't realize that it's normal for you." Their explanation made Muriel soften; he hadn't been offended, per se, but he appreciated the sentiment anyway. The young magician looked over at him, and he didn't see anything on their face that said they found him to be annoying, or burdensome. They seemed like they genuinely wanted to help. "Use anything you want. I'm going to find something for you to change into."

He bowed his head. "..they won't...fit.."

"Your clothes are soaked, and I have magic. I'll make something work." They grinned. "Don't come out until you're toasty and prune-y. I'm going to get something warm in Asra and then I'll move them upstairs to a real bed." With a wave, they left the room, shutting the door behind with a click.

\--

Asra woke up warmer than they could remember ever being. Their body was covered in thick, woolen blankets, there were pillows surround their body in a fluffy exoskeleton, and there were long socks over their hands. Their eyes opened slowly, vision blurred as their eyelashes stuck together, and they groaned. Their whole body felt like a ton of bricks--heavy and leaden and aching and--

_Where am I?_

The area is illuminated by soft yellow fairy lights and out the window they could see fresh fallen snow glowing blue under the moonlight. A salamander laid on the pillow next to their head and there was a mug of tea near them, looking fresh. Vanilla wafts through the room from a flickering candle near the bed, and for the first time in a long time, Asra felt content. They smiled. Now, where was Muriel?

"You're awake." Asra rolled over, gaze settling on the speaker, noting a shaved head, dimly lit freckles, a sweater-- _oh, it's Theo, but how did I get here?_ "Muriel's downstairs. I invited him to come upstairs with us but he said something about 'invading my space'. He's sleeping on the sofa downstairs." Asra's expression must have been pretty transparent, though, because Theo smiled. "He's in dry clothes and I warded the door to the shop so he couldn't escape. He's no good to anyone dead."

Asra closed their eyes, feeling a sense of peace. _Oh, thank the gods. Heaven knows he would try to escape if given the opportunity._ "How?" Their voice croaked, and they swallowed. Thankfully, Theo seemed to know what they meant, coming to settle down in the blankets beside them.

"It sounds like you were so cold you weren't waking up and he was worried about you. And I _did_ say that when it got too cold, you were welcome to come here." They reached over Asra's form to grab the tea, bring it to their lips to drink. "You need to stay hydrated. Your temperature's stable, but I want to make sure the rest of you is, too. D'you think you could eat anything?" Asra considered this, then shook their head. Eating sounded like a chore right now. Theo nodded and set the mug down. "Are you warm enough?"

"I can't remember ever being so warm," they replied, voice soft, eyes round. Asra was staring at Theo. This whole situation made them feel very vulnerable, but if nothing else had solidified this truth, now they knew for sure that Theo was somebody they could trust. They hoped that Muriel felt the same. They smiled at each other for a moment, and Asra felt slaphappy. "Muri got me here, though, huh? I'll have to thank him. And you. _Thank you_."

Theo shrugged modestly. "I didn't want you two to die. It's too cold out there to be sleeping at the docks." Asra wondered if the other orphans were alright. Would they survive this winter? _Would Theo invite them to live here, too, if they knew?_ The idea entertained them thoroughly. "You two could stay here, you know. Until it gets warmer."

Tempting. But..."We can't do that, Theo. Your aunt doesn't want us here."

"Then just come to sleep. You'll freeze if you aren't moving, and you're my only friend so far. So you should absolutely _not_ die. You're both welcome here. Always."

Theo stared at them. Asra stared back.

Then they grinned. "I think that can be arranged." They slowly shirked their blankets off so they had a full range of motion again, taking the mug again so they could press it to their nose. "..thanks, Theo." Asra extended their hand and took one of the redhead's, giving it a squeeze. They couldn't be certain, but they were fairly sure that without them, both Muriel and themself would be dead.

Asra nestled back into the blankets, and this time Theo came with them, not seeming to mind it when Asra practically coiled around their body, instinctively seeking body heat. They had spent too many nights cuddling up to the grumpy, stone-faced Muriel to be in any way ashamed about doing it to somebody else. Especially not when that person had been increasingly tactile with them. And, as Asra was just realizing, somebody who had taken off all of Asra's clothes. At least they had a lot of blankets to themself to keep them decent. Asra pressed his nose into Theo's shoulder, accepting this warmth for what it was, enjoying the coziness of having four walls that they were welcome in for the first time in a long time.

Downstairs Muriel was asleep on the couch (he had gotten up to try and escape three times before giving up), draped in a fuzzy quilt; he was wearing a giant blue sweater that he had, surprisingly, fit in. For the first night in a long time he had eaten a full meal, a _home-cooked_ meal, even though he had said he hadn't wanted it. Theo was miraculously persuasive. He was clean and warm and full and, weirdly, felt safe. He did not stir or wake from a nightmare the entire night.

And Theo found that sleeping with another person wasn't so bad. It was like sleeping with the sheep or goats back in the mountains, but the individual was even more docile and prone to snuggling.

They dreaded when Muriel and Asra would, inevitably, have to leave.


	4. getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is way too calm about getting new roommates and going to a festival. Asra is ready to take the next step. Muriel is less ready to take the next step, but will consider it.

Frost filled the edges of the windows. Snow had been falling for weeks, a soft white blanket that covered everything outside. On the couch, Asra sat curled in a blanket, the fire on the stove crackling upstairs. They had befriended the stove salamander at some point and now they were always keeping the shop warm and toasty for them.

On one side Theo was leaning into them, struggling to keep their own blanket from pooling around their shoulders. Muriel was on Asra's other side, cuddling closer despite himself, though he pretended like he didn't notice it was happening. It had been nearly a week. Muriel tried to stay outside during the day and only come back at night, but Asra had no such qualms, perfectly happy to eat at the shop, help sell trinkets, practice spells, take long, luxurious baths, and avoid Aspen when she came by to visit her nibling. Thankfully Muriel was spending more and more time in the shop instead of leaving, but nobody mentioned it--if they did, he would _definitely_ leave and not come back.

"This is amazing! I cannot _believe_ I haven't tried hot cocoa until now!" Asra said, taking another sip of their drink before pressing the warm mug to their nose, warming it up.

"I used to make it all the time back home. We should forfeit the magic shop and turn it into a hot cocoa shop instead."

"You're so right," Asra agreed, grinning at Theo.

Ever the voice of reason, Muriel piped up with, "That is ridiculous. There is no way you two could do this." The idea brought so much alarm to his face that the other two burst out laughing.

Just before they had gone outside to admire the snow--now that neither Asra and Muriel were border hypothermic, it was a lot more enjoyable to see. Theo loved the weather, but the other two whined the whole time. Asra grumbled their complaints beneath their breath, but they were there anyway, stepping from the front door with a rosy nose and puffed up cheeks. Muriel blew fervently on his gloveless fingers as Theo pulled them into the white landscape before them. "Yeah, yeah, I see it," Asra mumbled, but their complaints curiously simmer down when Theo flashed them their wide smile, joyous laughter bubbling out at the sight of the snow that falls like stars.

Asra had watched the icy white flakes meet Theo's skin, slowly melting from their heat. They think they knows the feeling well. Asra twined their chilly hands together.

Just the thought of being outside made them shiver, but it was short-lived; Theo immediately wound their arms around Asra's middle, pressing closer to share their warmth. Asra pressed back into them gratefully. "Ugh. I'm taking applicants to slumber with me every winter until springtime."

"Denied. I like the cold too much for that horseshit," Theo replied. "But I hope you emerge refreshed."

Muriel was now laying very heavily on Asra's side, but again, neither of them mentioned it. Asra was afraid that if they did, he would move away. "You'd starve before spring."

As usual, the point of the joke and Muriel were complete strangers.

Theo hid their face in Asra's arm as their body shook with silent laughter, not wanting to hurt Muriel's feelings. Sometimes his steadfast innocence was just too much to be real. Asra was smiling, perfectly content between the little magician and the large boy. A large part of them wished it never had to end.

And yet winter was such a short season in Vesuvia. It was usually so hot, so humid; this snow was uncommon. Once the snow passed they would no longer have a good reason to excuse getting into bed with Theo, curling around them for heat and comfort, spend hours talking and sharing stories, lulled to sleep by the sound of Muriel's snores from downstairs or the gentle movements of the magician as they got into a comfortable position, careful not to disturb Asra. Not that they didn't miss their portal under the docks--they did, it was full of blankets and books and and magic--but so was this _shop_ , and this shop had one more person in it that Asra cared about then the docks. One person who clearly cared right back, who had let them both into their home, who had fed and clothed and sheltered them, someone who was becoming increasingly more tactile with them each day. Muriel didn't do a lot of touchy-feely situations, but even he was growing more relaxed in Theo's company, though he fervidly denied this when Asra had last brought it up.

It would be good for Muriel to become close with another person. He didn't believe that people could be kind, or care about others, with Asra as the singular exception. If Asra could use Theo to prove to him otherwise....

Gods, that would be a game changer.

They were certain that Theo wouldn't mind. It was easy to see that Theo liked Muriel just fine if the fond smiles and gentle speaking voice was anything to go by during their interactions. "Theo? When the snow melts, can we still come visit you here?"

Theo hummed, not moving their head whatsoever from where it was burrowed into Asra. "Was there ever a doubt that I'd want you to? Of course. Both of you are welcome here, always."

Asra smiled. Muriel, however, was sitting up, peering across his friend to stare at Theo with wide eyes. "..You want us in your house."

"Yes." Theo was used to Muriel's question-statements now.

"..and you want us...to come back."

"Yes."

Muriel seemed doubtful, but the lack of hesitation in Theo's responses calmed him down. He considered this, not having believed that this was an option they had. Then he looked away, cheeks reddening. "..We will..." He glanced at Asra, then away, voice growing quieter. "..spend some...time."

Asra felt Theo's lips break out into a shit-eating grin. "I'd like that. And you two are welcome to stay here anytime, too, like you have been. And eat meals here. Aunt Aspen thinks I've developed some sort of Neanderthal appetite on my own, but she's been...encouraging it?"

Muriel visibly flinched at Asra's side, physically in opposition against this. "We cannot eat your food!" he declared vehemently.

"You already have been, and it's been fine."

Not having a good argument against this reasoning, Muriel shook his head, at a loss for words. Then, finally, he murmured, "..Theo, it's too many things."

"It's two things." That surprised Muriel, who looked over at them, eyes big and glassy. Theo straightened up and met his gaze evenly. "Inviting you to sleep, and inviting you to eat. Because you are my friends. ..We are friends now, right?" In an uncharacteristic moment of doubt, the redhead looked between the two of them, seeking reassurance.

Muriel and Asra exchanged a glance. Then Asra grinned. "You'll have a hard time getting rid of us now. Especially since you offered up food." Surprisingly, Muriel nodded solemnly in agreement, only to immediately blush when his old and new friend howled with laughter. He ducked his head embarrassedly.

\--

Two years passed in quick succession, but not much changed. Aspen frequented her shop less and less often, trusting that Theo, now a teenager, could take care of it by themself, and business was booming. Asra rarely spent nights under the docks, opting instead to continue working on their magic or go to visit the magic shop. Muriel spent much of his time in the forest, working to create some sort of home there so they wouldn't need to mooch off Theo so often.

Most importantly, though, was that they were all inseparable.

Theo woke up every morning to open up their little shop, smelling of incense and oils and with crystals, books and candles everywhere. They still had the same two small love seats but had recently invested in one of those big comfy arm chairs surrounding a large circle coffee table covered in books, crystals, and trinkets. They had beaded curtains up to give the back divination room some privacy where they could give clients readings that might change their lives. There were fresh plants everywhere now, making the atmosphere feel both alive and homey. They were always diffusing essential oils of lemongrass or lavender or cedar-wood or eucalyptus or orange.

Asra slipped into the store at the end of the day, immediately going to sit on the counter as the last of their customers left. "Busy day?"

"Steady. Nothing I couldn't handle. Did you end up going to the market after all?" Theo asked as they wiped down the glass.

"No, I went to one of the rivers to meet with The Magician again. He's been trying to teach me fire for awhile, but it doesn't come nearly as naturally as water did." Asra's nose wrinkled. They didn't like not being able to pick up on new spells easily. But soon their expression smoothed out into a languid smile. "Are you ready for the festival tonight?"

Theo shrugged. They tucked the cloth in their hand into one of the cupboards before getting to their feet, finally looking at Asra. "I guess. I've never been to a festival before. I didn't really have neighbors, and we don't own anything nice enough to go to the Masquerade. Why didn't this festival happen last year?"

"It's a celebration of the sun and moon because there's an eclipse coming up. It doesn't happen every year, you goof." They reached over and rapped their knuckles smartly against Theo's forehead; the redhead swatted them away, irritated. "Come _on_ , it'll be fun. Muriel and I haven't technically _gone_ before either. I think I may have gone with my parents before, when I was really little, but I don't remember much. And neither him or me had money to go for fun and not to steal. Thank goodness we have you doting on us now!" Asra shot them a cheeky grin and Theo laughed despite themself.

"Yes, thank goodness." They both looked over to the entrance where Muriel was now standing, towering even more than he did when Theo had first met him, practically draped in shadows. He was harder to miss but, at the same time, was getting very good at making himself look small. When he was with them, though, he didn't try so hard. "Heaven forbid I get to spend a day away from other people in the forest and actually enjoy my time on this earth."

With a bright cackle, Asra hopped back to the floor. "Oh, don't be like that. This will be _fun_! Think of all of the food vendors we can sample!"

"I promise I'll buy you some eel right away," Theo promised, crossing over to Muriel. They slowly reached out to take one of his hands, meeting his small smile with a blinding one of their own; they laced their fingers together. Muriel found being connected to one, or both, of them to be incredibly grounding. It also helped that he trusted them not to go anywhere. He didn't always understand why they wanted to be in his company, but their actions had long since proven that he could rely on them. "We'll suffer through it together for Asra's sake. Okay?"

Muriel inclined his head. "..Okay."

The negotiations aside, they headed out into the city and headed toward the South End where most of the festivities would be happening. The streets were packed and Muriel cringed away from each and every individual, squeezing Theo's hand uncomfortably tight each time he bumped into someone. Theo would aim their most withering glare at each passerby who dared touch their friend. Soon they were part of the crowds and nobody could guess that they were two street rats and a magical orphan who was somehow already a business owner.

\--

Long scarves, braided hair, the sun bouncing off the puddles on the ground, flower socks, bullet journals, books, foreigners trying to learn the Vesuvian language for the first time, painted nails, the smell of mint leaves, carts full of books, fairy lights, new candles, and a town full of hope. Children were playing while their parents watched nearby, folx were feeding stray cats, merchants were selling clothes and food and souvenirs, everyone was talking. Everyone was happy.

In celebration of the sun the people danced, fought, drank, and feasted. In celebration of the moon they told stories, sang songs, and wove tapestries. It was beautiful, and chaotic.

Theo loved it.

They had bought Muriel eel for perhaps the fifth or sixth time now, letting him chew contentedly to himself as Theo dragged Asra to their feet to dance. It was a local jig, one Asra knew a lot better than they did, but they made it work. They laughed and shouted and spun around, blending into the gathering of other dancers with ease. Muriel kept his gaze on them, not allowing either to leave his site. By the end Theo had picked up a mandolin from the band and was plucking and singing along, face lit up with happiness. He watched Asra's expression as they watched them. Muriel grinned. _Sometimes they are too obvious with their feelings._

When they were both tired they returned to Muriel, flushed and sweating, smiling broadly. The trio walked to the canals and dipped their feet in the water, eating concession stand food, reminiscing. It was nice. It was calm, for once. Theo and Asra chatted back and forth animatedly, and Muriel was perfectly fine just sitting there and enjoying his time there. At one point Theo recoiled from the water with a yelp, claiming that something had bitten their foot, and even Muriel laughed about it. (He did hide his smile with a hand, however.)

The sun set and the dances changed, more reverent than enthusiastic; they laid back to watch fireworks fill the dark, starry sky. Asra rested their head on Muriel's shoulder while Theo held the magician's hand. For awhile there was peace.

The docks were closer to the festival than the magic shop, so that is where they went when they all became too tired to engage in the festivities any longer. Theo had been there with them a handful of times, the only person Asra had trusted enough to bring aside from Muriel himself. They shared a blanket with Asra, like usual, and Muriel slept by himself. It wasn't so much that Muriel didn't take sharing his sleeping space, but he was too awkward to instigate the sort of sleeping arrangement that the other two had, and he didn't want to burden them. They grew closer by the day, and Muriel was happy for them. It was enough that they were happy.

As this thought graced him, he felt a hand reach out to rest on his arm, and looked over at the culprit. Theo's eyes gleamed in the darkness before closing, satisfied.

Muriel blushed...and smiled.

\--

"Where did you say you got her?" Theo asked, peering at the snake hatchling with open curiosity. The snake regarded them in return from where she sat on Asra's shoulders, all cream and periwinkle against the reds and browns of the magician's clothes. "She's so much _smaller_ than I thought snakes could be."

"Some magician who was passing through gave the egg to me. For a price, of course, but I felt...drawn to it? I don't know. I knew it was important that I have her." Asra seemed almost _joyous_. "She hatched within hours, like she knew that she had been given to me."

Muriel watched the snake suspiciously from across the room. Asra had asked him to meet them at the shop, but he had not expected it would be for _this_.

Theo inspected the reptile for awhile longer before their face broke into a crooked grin. "Okay. I'm into it. What's her name?"

"Faust, I think."

As Asra got further acquainted with Faust, Theo walked over to a shelf of books before plucking a thick volume into their hands, paging through it. Muriel slowly approached Asra and Faust, softening when the snake's tongue flicked out to scent him. "She's...cute," he allowed. He didn't see his friend stifle a grin.

With their face buried in their book, Theo said, "She could be your familiar?" That got their attention. Asra and Muriel moved closer as Theo began to read out loud, finger guiding their eyes across the page so they wouldn't lose track of where they were. "Familiars are spirits drawn to a person by a strong connection. Familiars can be gifted to a person during an impactful time in their life." Theo shot Asra a wry look. "Puberty, perhaps?"

"Shut up."

"Familiars can be found by a person or find the person themselves," Theo continued, snickering at Asra's visible annoyance. "Familiars can also be called upon by a person. They are neither benevolent or malevolent beings. They are there to help the person in whatever way needed. Anyone can have a familiar. A familiar should be asked first if they want to be your familiar. Familiars should never be sacrificed. They typically have “human” names." Muriel coughed at the word 'sacrificed', looking alarmed.

Asra, on the other hand, looked pointedly at Faust. "..Do you want to be my familiar?" they asked her, sounding unsure, like they weren't sure if they were doing it right.

Faust cocked her head to the side. _Familiar?_

Asra jumped, spooked. "She spoke to me!"

Muriel and Theo looked at each other, then back at Asra. "...no, she didn't." Muriel said flatly.

"She did! I heard her! It was in my...mind, or something? She definitely spoke." Delighted, Asra appraised the snake. "Yes. Familiar."

 _Yes!_ The snake coiled more certainly around their shoulders, squeezing affectionately.

"Faust said yes."

 _Friend!_ Faust replied by way of agreement.

"..Apparently familiars often have a sort of telepathic communication with whoever they are connected to. It sounds like they can do so with other people they become close to as well." Theo set the book down on the counter before smiling at the snake. "So we'll work on that so we can talk to you too, Faust."

Faust almost seemed to smile, which was as horrifying as it was cute. _Friends_! she crowed, lowering her head down to rest it against Asra's clavicle.

They did a little more research on what, exactly, a snake needed to survive and what Asra would need to do to strengthen their bond enough to be able to call Faust from long distances before settling down to talk about other things. "Muriel, how's your forest scavenging going?" This made the large male wince, which naturally got Theo's attention. Asra looked a little meek themself. "..what's going on?"

"I...I...." Muriel's words dried up and he looked at Asra for help.

His friend came to the rescue, as expected. "Muriel finished. I've been to see it--it's cozy, but it's better than the docks. And now we won't need to crash here so often." Asra was smiling cheerfully. "You'll have to come see the hut some time though, Theo! You'd love it! We need to finish getting furniture, but I'm sure between my magic and Muriel's affinity to carpentry we could make it work!"

For a moment one could hear a pin drop.

Then Theo plastered on a smile. "Oh! That's great! I'm so glad for you!" They knew Muriel had been trying to find them a place, somewhere quiet and secluded, but they hadn't thought it would happen so soon. Part of them hoped it wouldn't happen at all. "When do you move in?"

"We mostly have, actually. I'll be staying over for the first time tonight." Asra was glad that Theo was taking this so well. Muriel was not so blind as to see how pained the curve of their lips were, or the way they trembled every so often before they schooled their features. "We should probably head out before it starts getting dark. I'm not positive I could find my way in and out without the sun's help yet." They stepped forward and gave the redhead a hug before waving and moving toward the door.

Muriel looked at Theo carefully, watching their carefully constructed expression melt away under his observations. Then he moved closer. He wanted to put a hand on their shoulder, but he was not that bold. "We will visit. And you can visit, too." he promised. Theo nodded, accepting this. It wouldn't be the end of everything. Just the end of them sharing space with them. It wasn't the end of the world.

"I _am_ happy for you. Anything is better than the docks." Theo slowly reached out to touch a hand to his cheek, rubbing their thumb across his cheekbone. "I'm glad you two will finally have a home of your own." They were certain that he knew Theo's door was always open. After all this time it was a given.

He offered them the gentlest, warmest look they had ever seen him wear to date, before turning to leave as well. Asra and Muriel left the shop together. Theo wondered when they would see them there again, like old times. Maybe all of their shenanigans would need to be moved to the forest now.

They swallowed a lump in their throat, rubbing their arm uncomfortably. This shop was too large for one person.

_It's going to be really lonely without them._

And things were changing again.


	5. history of thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra throws a housewarming party. Muriel makes some stew. Theo notices a red string of fate with a certain Count.

Muriel and Asra's hut was made of wood and stone. It seemed to almost be growing up from under the roots of a tree, whether by magic or because Muriel literally built his new home into a cave (which nobody would put past him). Though it was quiet and unassuming, there was a low-hanging mist around the forest nearby. Theo suppressed a shiver. "It's kind of spooky out here."

"Good," Muriel replied. Asra barked out a laugh and walked up to the door, ushering them both in. The inside was much warmer with a fire crackling against the wall, handmade tables, dry straw bedding on the floor where the two friends had been staying, roots curling down through the ceiling. The space was sparse, but it felt familiar. The hut was bathed in a gentle orange light.

Theo wandered through, leaving lingering touches along the wood, the rock walls, memorizing each and every piece. "I can't believe you worked on this for so long without showing me earlier, Muri." There was a smile in their voice that made Muriel relax.

"The groundwork was already here. It just needed...more."

Asra slung an arm around Theo's shoulders, squeezing them. _When did they get taller than me?_ Theo wondered, looking up at them. "It's not much yet, but it's home! It's a lot warmer than the docks, too. I finally moved all of my books and blankets here." Asra was smiling. They seemed tired, but they were unarguably happy.

Of course Theo then offered to lend some spells to their supply; the ended up teaching Asra how to mold wood with magic, how it was, at the root of it, earth, and earth could be shaped by the Arcana, earth was malleable. Unyielding, but not when met with a will of iron like its own. Within a few hours they had chairs, mugs, cupboards, a washing basin, and bowls. By the end they were exhausted and slumped against the wall, sweaty but pleased. Though Muriel had been learning some magic recently, he wasn't proficient yet. Instead of practicing with them he opted to go out and gather food for a meal. He was already cooking some sort of vegetable stew over the fire when his friends dropped to the ground, drained. Muriel shot them a look. "You used up all your energy," he accused, walking over to hand Asra a bowl of stew (and pretended not to notice when Asra immediately passed it to Theo so they could eat first).

He sat on the floor across from them and they ate in silence. They hadn't done this in awhile--it had been months since Asra and Muriel had officially moved out, and they had scarcely seen Theo during this time--but they miraculously fell into the same sort of companionship as if no time had passed. Muriel knew that them leaving had been hard on Theo, and he could tell by the way they were shoulder-to-shoulder with Asra and the way their calf brushed against his legs as if they couldn't bear to be parted that they had been terribly lonely. Aspen rarely stopped by _before_ they had left, which had allowed the orphans to stay at the shop during the hardest of winters and then many more nights and meals with ease, but now it meant that Aspen relied almost entirely on Theo to run things. They were compensated (barely), but in exchange for a free bed, food, and sanitation, it was a fair enough exchange. Theo had never been homeless, and Muriel was grateful for that. But at least _he_ had Asra now. It was better than before. Theo had parents they rarely mentioned and an aunt they hardly saw. Muriel couldn't see the point in having a family who did not spend time with you. It was better to be like him and know that his family did not want him than to be constantly wondering where he stood.

Muriel wondered how Theo always had so much love to give to him and Asra when they seemed to so seldom experience it.

Maybe that _was_ why. They had no one else to give it to.

If that ever changed, would things be different?

But one look at the warm looks that Asra and Theo were exchanging vanquished that thought. So long as he had Asra, he would also have Theo.

"You could come over again. ..If you wanted." Muriel informed them, looking away shyly when Theo's gaze slid to linger on him. His cheeks colored when they watched him longer than he deemed necessarily. "..w-what?"

When he finally looked at Theo, they seemed happy. "I was just thinking what a long way we've come. I remember when you'd barely talk to me unless Asra was there, too."

Muriel smiled despite himself. Things had changed a lot. Theo had proved to be someone he could trust. One of the kindest people he had ever meet besides Asra, even, though that may be pushing it. "..well, you're different."

"Thanks!"

When Theo left that day, they offered a goatskin bound book as a housewarming gift. From what Muriel could see, it was a book of potions that was in great condition, but the subtle discoloration of the pages and the writing in the margins proved it had been well loved. Asra looked through the pages and read the writing, most of which were notes about how to more efficiently and accurately brew different potions. In the back of the book there were some stray pieces of parchment, folded and neatly creased. They unfolded them one by one and skimmed them. They were potions that the owner of the book had created. Both Asra and Muriel were excited to start trying out the mixtures--perhaps they could be sold in the market?

They were sorry to see them leave. Though they both enjoyed the solitude of the forest, they also missed Theo's gravelly voice and bright cackle and heavy sarcasm. (And their cooking.)

\--

Things were slower at the shop now and Theo was losing their fucking mind.

They hanged a sachet from a tree with a piece of labradorite in it, knowing that sometimes if they let the wind sweep through it that it may bring about a change. Anything would be more interesting than working at the magic store, giving tarot readings to people with lukewarm lives, snacking throughout the day, and then going to bed alone. Theo hadn't realized how accustomed to cohabitation they had become until it was just them and the stove salamander against the world.

The magician closed their eyes. "I welcome change. I do not resist it. I realize this is happening to for me and not to me. Please, send me a sign." Hopefully the Arcana or any other listening deities would listen. The old magicks worked in mysterious ways, and though Vesuvians believed in the power of the Arcana, Theo had experience with different forces at work in the work. Maybe tonight they could call for help from one of them and send Asra and Muriel a dream.

There was a knock on the door.

Theo faltered, then called out, "We're open, the door's unloc--"

Before they could finish speaking the door burst open and Count Lucio strode through, all billowing robes and haughty posture, chin tilted upward, golden arm flashing in the final rays of a setting sun as it began to fall below the horizon. Theo froze, startled, before sparing a glance upward. _Spirits, this was_ not _what I had in mind_. But it was better than nothing. Asra had told them about how Lucio treated the orphans when he _did_ interact with them, but it sounded like the elite spent more time pretending like they weren't there than anything else. Theo had never truly met him--and they hadn't expected it to happen today.

"..Count Lucio," they greeted him finally, formally, inclining their head politely with the sort of reverence expected to a royal, but they did not grovel like many others would. It would be a stretch to say that they respected him. They respected his status, not him as a person.

"Is the witch Aspen here?" he practically barked at them, voice booming in the empty shop, making Theo flinch. "I came here to meet with her for a reading!"

He had all sorts of bad energy lingering around him, following like a fog or something; it was stifling. Theo shuddered and hoped he wouldn't notice. "Er, no. It's mostly me here these days. But I'm perfectly qualified to give tarot readings or do divination by pendulum. Whichever you'd like." Though their senses screamed at them to get _away_ from this man who felt like death and looked like a saint, Theo stepped out from behind the counter and beckoned for him to follow them. He sighed but seemed to accept their offer, letting them lead the way to the back room for a reading. Lucio sat down in the offered chair and waited for them to get their deck of cards, which sang out to them as they approached, itching to _speak_ , to tell their stories, louder than they had ever known them to be. When Theo finally picked them up they nearly dropped them as the shock of voices amplified. _Our futures are connected, somehow_ , Theo realized, eyes narrowing. _How?_

There was only one way to find out.

They took the seat across from the Count, looking up at him. Hair as blond as hay slicked back like a lion's mane, eyes molten silver, sharp features, a cruel turn to his mouth as if he was prepared to sneer at a moment's notice. Long nose, strong chin, built like a warrior. The townsfolx gossiped that he had been a mercenary before he had taken control of Vesuvia, and by the broadness of his shoulders and the bulge of his muscles beneath his fine clothes, Theo would believe it. He looked like he could crush them in his hands if he really wanted to. They were just a child compared to him--he had to have at least six years on them, probably more; he just seemed young looking for his age.

And, somehow, their deck knew that he was a pivotal presence in their life, that they would be connected.

 _Would my deck have responded this way to Muriel or Asra, had I read to them?_ Theo made a mental note to try it later.

"What are you hoping to learn today? About your luck? Love? The future?" They shuffled their cards lightly until the sound of them became a dull roar, no longer deafening, though Theo could still feel their anticipation.

Lucio leaned forward, looming over them even from across the table. "The future. I'm about to make a business proposition from someone very powerful--or, rather, somebody who could make _me_ very powerful. I want to know if it's a good decision."

The redhead nodded. "We'll do your past, first." Theo's fingertips brushed across their deck, selecting a card and holding it gingerly in their grasp as it practically keened in want. It was a ten of wands. "Something in your life may take on a new importance, and you’ll feel its weight more than before," they began slowly, frowning. "You have to decide if this is a burden worth carrying. Figure out and establish your boundaries now if you haven’t already--what you are and aren’t willing to do. D let others take advantage of you. You will be especially busy this season, and it may look like there’s no end in sight. Remember...." They trailed off, mouth drying up when they saw the hungry look on Lucio's face. "..remember what you’ve been working so hard for."

"I never let anyone take advantage of me," the royal replied dismissively, and Theo bit back a retort. _It's a past reading. Clearly somebody already has._ "What next, girl?"

" _Super_ not a girl, but good try." Count Lucio had the decently to look suitably admonished. "The present is next." Two of swords. "...Is there some conflict or confrontation that some of you have been avoiding? Ignoring a problem won’t make it go away, and in this case, you may even regret not taking the opportunity to speak your mind. Your focus could be tested this season as well, and you may find yourself more scattered or easily distracted." That seemed to hit a little more closely to home; Lucio winced, sweating. Theo wondered what he was thinking of. They waited for him to collect himself, politely looking at their deck with a newfound focus.

His voice was quieter when he spoke again. "..and my future?"

Theo flipped the last card when it jumped into their hand. "The Hanged Man--Reversed. The hanged man understands that his position is a sacrifice that he needed to make in order to progress forward--whether as repentance for past wrongdoings, or a calculated step backward to recalculate his path onward. This time he spends here will not be wasted, he does this as part of his progression forward. His upside down state can also symbolize the feeling of those that walk a spiritual path, for they see the world differently. Where there are others that do not understand the need to sacrifice, you see it differently." The Count was leaning forward now. "This is a natural course of action for you as you walk the path alone." Finally he leaned back, lost in thought. Theo set the deck aside as if burned, hands shaking. Then, suddenly, "...Your Highness? Whatever you're going to proposition...please, don't do it. For your safety."

_And for mine._

The Count chuckled, but it was false, it was cold. "If only it were that easy, poppet. I have to go through with this, but at least now I know what to watch for." He stood up quickly and grinned down at them. "You have been useful to me, and I will see this debt repaid. What would you ask of me? A statue? Riches?"

Swallowing, Theo stood as well, wondering what on earth this man could possibly be planning. All the words that had come to their mind unbidden was haunting them.

"..just for you to come back once your deal has been made. Perhaps the deck will shed some light on what your next step could be." That way they could make sure he was still safe.

_Or you could follow him._

The thought sent them reeling, and they were so focused on it that they almost missed the shocked, vulnerable expression on the Count's face for a moment, as if he hadn't expected the response to involve him or their concern for him at all, and then it was gone, though his expression was softer than before. "I...yes. I suppose I can make time for that. Fuck, it's more interesting than anything else around here. Yeah, I'll visit you again, little witch."

"I'm a magician, actually. But thank you for indulging me." Theo bowed, staring at the ground.

For some reason Lucio decided that it was socially acceptable to ruffle their hair in that moment (or ruffle what was left of it), seeming irrevocably pleased. Maybe he thought he'd made a friend. Or an ally. Theo wasn't sure how they felt about that. "I have to go now. I have, er, Count things to do." With that he left the shop, seemingly in a hurry, and left the magician to their thoughts.

There was a lot to unpack here. Was it really okay to be helping the Count? What had he gotten himself involved in, anyway?

And how was Theo involved?

\--

Dream magic is considered one of the truest and most powerful forms of magical because it uses the most profound and essential power—our higher self. The old ways recognized the power of dream witches, as the realm of dreams is actually really close to the realm of death. Having access to the realm of death is a powerful magic, and healing process.

Why send a dream? Dreams have a profound impact on our behavior and our consciousness. Psychologically and para-psychologically speaking, the night is when a healing progress is taking place. As our consciousness rests, we are detached from our "reality"—this all the problems related to it—and we slowly drift away into other realms. Dreams are carriers of spiritual and magical information, and they can be used in order to bring balance and magical awareness.

Theo's internal clock woke them up in the early morning before sunrise and slowly focused on their third eye. They imagined a beam of light moving towards their target. Muriel and Asra, sleeping soundly side by side. As expected, Asra was more open to receiving the dream, so they concentrated their efforts there. They visualized their third eye--this is where they engaged contact. They moved towards the third eye, activating it. It looked like their third eye was shining. Now that Theo had established contact, they were ready to send the dream. Theo broadcasted the memory before withdrawing the beam of light and turning backward to get back to their body.

In the morning, Asra turned to their friend, periwinkle eyes bright with energy although their hair was mussed from sleep and they had drool dried on their chin. "Theo met our old friend, the Count," they informed Muriel lightly.

The large boy sighed. "I'm sure it went well." His dry tone made Asra cackle, waking up the neighboring chickens.


	6. crossing the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel meets the Heart of the Forest. Theois invited to a party. Asra has a realization.

It was everything Muriel had ever wanted: quiet, secluded, tucked away in the woods. He had become friendly with the chickens, Theo had stopped by and taught him how to bake bread so he wouldn't need to go into town as often, and nobody bothered him. His time was spent either alone or with Asra and for once, he was happy.

But it was becoming clear that Asra wasn't.

The forlorn looks and plucking of flowers were driving Muriel up the wall, and the worst part was that he was so certain that he knew why it was happening.

Theo. The Problem.

Muriel should have known that he wouldn't be enough to keep Asra's attention forever.

With a soft sight the boy lumbered out into the forest, leaving his friend in the hut to themself. One of these days he was certain that he would come back home and Asra would be gone. They often went to visit little Theo and help them around the shop, but it was not nearly enough. It had been several months and the young magician had been scarce. Asra had been stressed when they hadn't been able to convince Theo that Count Lucio was bad news. " _I think he's just misguided. Something's happening and if I can help, I want to._ " No, Asra had _not_ been pleased with that response. Theo had been particularly tricky with their answers when Asra asked about him.

Muriel didn't care for the Count, but honestly, he didn't think of him often. Out here in the forest the elites were of no consideration or consequence.

Silence. Muriel first noticed the silence. It is usually quiet in winter, but now even the wind has stilled. There are no creatures to make a sound, not even the sound of footsteps in the snow can be heard. Light has cascaded down all day, reflecting off the white of the ice and snow, making everything blinding, but now even that dims. For a moment he found yourself in shadow and silence. Frowning, he stopped walking, confused.

What was happening? Should he be running?

The hut was too far away to get to in any hurry.

But he was not alone. Standing across from him on the opposite side of the clearing is the Gold-Eyed Beast. Muriel had heard tell of the creature, the so-called Heart of the Forest, but never had he seen it before. Its breath was heavy upon the cold air, making clouds of condensation. Its fur was like fire without the light, rippling and dancing shadows. Its eyes meet Muriel's and he stood still in fear. Will it chase him? Will it catch him? Will it kill him?  
  
After a moment it turns away and disappears deeper into the woods. It is not hunting today, he was safe. The light returns, like clouds moving away from the sun, and the clearing is once again flooded with light. Even the wind picks up its sounds again, brushing dead leaves and howling along bare branches. A deer creeps hesitantly nearby, wary of Muriel, but unaware of the beast which has passed by.

 _What the_ fuck?

Then he chastised himself. He was spending too much time with Theo, apparently, to be swearing like that.

He walked back to his house, deep in thought. Asra was sitting outside in the grass broodingly, their upturned nose red from the cold. "I met the Heart of the Forest today," Muriel informed them mildly.

That got their attention. Asra sat upright. "You did? And you lived?" They seemed awed. Then they laughed. "Of course you lived, you're _here_. What happened?"

Muriel explained the interaction. "It wasn't hunting. But I don't think...it didn't...." He gestured vaguely, face turning scarlet. If only he had the words to explain the situation at hand. "It meant me no harm." There was something about the situation that made Muriel feel almost...calm. Whatever it was, it would not hurt him if he did not give it reason to. Asra seemed relieved at this and asked several questions, very eager to meet the Golden-Eyed Beast, but Muriel didn't have much more to say about it.

It was nice, though, for Asra to be talking about something--or some _one_ \--other than Theo.

\--

"How did the deal go?"

Lucio paused, eyes flickering guiltily to the side, before he came to lean across the counter. "How did you know it was me? You didn't even look up."

"Your aura is annoying," Theo replied, grinning when the Count pouted. They loved giving him shit. "Nice job evading my question, by the way."

"I have lots of experience doing it with the courtiers," he replied, smirk broad and feral. His canines looked particularly sharp, like a dog, and Theo wondered how long it would take for him to turn them on them. "I've come for another reading."

He had come back several times since the first, always greedy for information, but they both ended up talking more than doing any tarot card readings. The deck always offered him the same cards, after all, so it hardly mattered. The Arcana continued to warn him about the same information, which upset the Count to no end, but it was nothing that could be argued with. It just meant that whatever he was doing was important. "You know what I'll say," Theo told him. They brought him back to the table nonetheless, however.

Theo notices things. Like how Lucio tries to take up as much space as possible, whether that be by spreading his legs or telling stories to fill a silence. Or how he deflects questions and statements that make him uncomfortable, like being known makes him feel too vulnerable. Or how he puts up new statues of himself or commissions new paintings whenever he is feeling particularly invisible. He would never admit these things, of course, but he didn't need to now. Theo made it a point to know people--in their line of work it helped them sell their products to the people who needed them, but it was more than that sometimes, too.

Asra needed physical touch. Muriel needed someone's intent proved through actions. Lucio needed someone who would listen to him.

And they needed to be wanted.

Everyone had their tick. Theo was good at finding them in others.

Perhaps Lucio sensed this desire in them and that was why he kept coming back. He would come in, sometimes happy, sometimes livid, and vent, sometimes spew verbal abuse, and then end their sessions with a cup of tea in his hands and a placated expression on his face. Once he told them about the Yelling Cave and how he would shout into it, rejoicing in the echo that returned, but maybe--just maybe--he was enjoying a voice that responded instead of repeated. Theo didn't agree with him needlessly like the courtiers, but they always replied with patience and thoughtfulness, directing his abundance of emotion into something more productive. Count Lucio didn't always appreciate it, but he always came back again. He also never told them what he did with the answers to his questions he sought, but he returned looking vibrant and healthy each time and his energy was...darker, more potent.

It worried them.

"Hey, it might be different! You don't know for sure that it will be the same. _Everyone_ adores me and the Arcana will, too!" Lucio protested.

For all of Muriel and Asra's harrumphing about how awful the Count was, how he was villainous and uncouth and uncaring, it seemed that Lucio's true cardinal sin was that he was a fucking moron.

"I'm not sure that the Arcana _adores_ anyone." Except for the Magician and Asra. Their relationship was different. "Have you eaten recently?" They stared at Lucio until he admitted that no, he hadn't, he had been busy doing all of these things that Theo didn't pay attention to. When Theo came back with a cup of tea and a plate of leftovers, the Count looked grateful, surprisingly so. _Has the Count ever eaten day old food before? Doubtful._ The Count ate ravenously, but that didn't stop him from chattering the entire time; Theo listened quietly, replying when needed, but mostly just giving him space to speak. It seemed that Lucio never got the chance to talk to people who weren't there for political power.

Not for the first time, Lucio proposed that Theo become his Court Magician, and they declined politely. Every time he looked upset and impressed. Then confused. He wasn't used to being told no, and he also wasn't used to not being used for political gain.

When he was done eating and Theo had read him the same cards again, he got up to leave. Then he turned to look at them. "You _must_ come to the Masquerade this year. You could do some tricks for my party guests, and meet my new wife!"

Theo paused, then blanched. "You're _married_?"

"As of last night, yes! It was a shotgun wedding, but a _lot_ of fun. Noddy is _beautiful_." He sighed, beaming. Then his smile fell. "I don't think she likes me much, though. Still, I want you to come." It wasn't much of a request, and yet Theo felt that if they really argued against it that Lucio wouldn't make them.

He was watching them expectantly. Theo exhaled. "..Okay. Can I invite a friend or two?"

"Anyone can come! Don't forget to dress up, though." Much more cheerful now, the Count waved a hand airily and marched out of the shop, leaving Theo alone. They sighed and stood.

"...a Masquerade, huh? Asra's gonna _love_ this."

\--

Asra thought of them a lot now and it was getting ridiculous. Their heartshaped face, skin usually sunburned, copper freckles bright against their pale complexion, bright blue eyes, how they would let their hair grow unruly and unkempt before they would shave it down to bristles again. They thought of their booming laugh, apologetically big and bright, the callused hands that would grip their own, the smell fading from the blankets they had bestowed upon them all those years ago. Their giggles when Faust would say something inappropriate with full confidence, the taste of their cooking, the pride and wistfulness in their gaze when they looked at the hut that now housed Asra and Muriel.

There was no doubt that Theo missed their endless company.

But now they were the ones worrying about Theo for a change--and it was all because of Count Lucio.

The dream they had sent to Asra had not been alarming in and of itself, but Theo's insistence on not immediately distancing themself from the situation was the worst part of it. They seemed to be encouraging the older royal to continue coming around and it was incredibly dangerous. Foolish, too.

They had seen the Count put criminals in his fighting pit for the silliest, smallest of crimes, and knew that if Theo ever crossed the line in their relationship that they could come next.

Asra was afraid. They were not used to being afraid.

Muriel could protect himself, he was strong, he was big. Theo was fragile. Their magic was strong, rooted in old magic while Asra was more attuned to the Arcana, but then they gave their trust away so _willingly_. They were going to get hurt one of these days.

"Are are they so _stupid_?" they asked Muriel one day, throwing up their hands in exasperation.

Irritatingly, Muriel's only comment was, "You would not like them if they were not." Which was as aggravating as it was true.

The orphan sat in a tree overlooking the clearing that Muriel had built their hut in, sulking for the dozenth time that week. Faust curled and uncurled around their shoulders almost mechanically, waiting for Asra to break the silence. Every once in awhile her head would perk up. _Crimes???_ she asked, and Asra shook their head. A few minutes passed and Asra brooded. _Theo??_

"Yes. I'm...confused about them."

Faust bobbed her head understandingly.

In a way Muriel was right. This Asra could allow. A Theo with more self-preservation would not have let Muriel into their house or lent Asra their books or cooked with Muriel or brought Asra back from the brink of death. They would have gotten out of the situation of being relied on. That would not be the Theo that Asra knew. The memory curled around their chest with warmth, tight and constricting, and they smiled despite themself. Yes, Theo's kindness and moxie was what made them so enticing, so _fun_ , and Asra could not imagine them in any other way.

Then their smile faltered.

"Oh. _Oh._ Oh, Faust, I think I'm in love," they whispered, ruffled by this realization. Faust seemed irrationally pleased. When they told Muriel next, he was not surprised, which was annoying.

Apparently Asra was fairly transparent.

Theo came to visit them later that day and Asra was torn between avoiding eye contact and staring at them helplessly. It was embarrassing. It was intoxicating.

"Did you two want to come to the Masquerade with me this year?" Theo asked before even saying hello, a smile on their face.

"Yes!" Asra blurted out.

"No." Muriel's response was disappointing, but to be expected.

And so they planned for a Masquerade.


End file.
